


Intransigent

by orphan_account



Series: Intransigent [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Akumatized Ladybug, Akumatized Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Alternate Universe, F/M, Hawk Moth is Gabriel Agreste, With A Twist
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-20
Updated: 2018-01-26
Packaged: 2019-03-07 05:18:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13427604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: • the earrings granted some sort of immunity, didn't they? •• in which the rare chance marinette takes off her earrings something happens during it but it isn't quite explained what •• akumatized marinette au with a twist •





	1. • it's only the prologue and someones already akumatized •

No. No. No. No!

This was not supposed to be happening.

None of this was supposed to be happening.

She didn't mean to feel sad, she swears. It just happened.

Why, oh, why did she take off the earrings? That was a mistake waiting to happen!

Did the earrings grant her immunity to akumas though? She'd been sad loads of times before.

Marinette shook her head, right now was not the time to think about if her Miraculous gave off some sort of immunity for the Akumas. There was an Akuma right in front of her! And all Marinette was doing was holding a brush right in front of her (oh, how she hoped that if she was Akumatized the brush wouldn't be her weapon and she'd have some sort of brush related superpower) to protect herself from it! How stupid could she be? Apparently very, because, even though she hadn't needed to as Tikki had told her, Marinette took off her Miraculous to clean her ears, something she had to regularly when she wore normal earrings. How was Marinette supposed to know her Miraculous did that for her so she wouldn't have to remove them?  

Marinette stared at the fluttering black and purple butterfly (although it wasn't a butterfly unless there's a butterfly that can turn someone into a monster) in front of her, "Uh, shoo?" Marinette waved her hand, the one that wasn't holding the brush, as to wave the Akuma away.

It didn't really like that.

The Akuma, which was only slightly (if slightly included shaking knees and being able to feel your heartbeat) scary for Marinette, flew towards her. How in the world was Marinette supposed to avoid it? It had backed her into a corner before she even knew what was happening and worst of all, it followed her everywhere! Seriously Hawk Moth, give a girl some time to run! 

Marinette, as stated before, had accidentally backed herself into a corner in her bathroom; the brush still in her hand. The Akuma fluttered, almost in slow motion for Marinette, towards the pig-tailed (well, not at the moment) hero. Marinette's hands were shaking, as were her legs, and she could feel her heartbeat in her chest. She knew where this would lead. No one who's gotten Akumatized has ever gotten out of Hawk Moth's deal without Ladybug's (Marinette's alter ego if you didn't know) help. Was it even possible to escape Hawk Moth? 

There seemed to be a jingle in the air as the Akuma disappeared into a box behind Marinette. Her Miraculous.

Marinette swiftly - almost knocking over a shampoo bottle that she had yet to put in the shower - turned around to look at the counter behind her where a small black and red hexagon box laid. The cover had been open and a pair of black earrings sat in the red cushion, a purple gleam seemingly being emitted from them. Marinette dropped her brush, the wooden handle clattering to the floor. 

"Tikki!" Marinette screamed as she reached for the earrings inside the box. She didn't even know Hawk Moth could Akumatize a kwami (the being that helps Marinette - and her partner Chat Noir - transform). Could he even Akumatize Tikki? Marinette slid on her earrings, hoping that the Akuma had actually been a figment of her imagination and Tikki was alright.  

She was wrong. She was so wrong.

There was a deep chuckle, one Marinette had really only heard once, " _Ah, Marinette Dupain-Cheng, I've heard many things about you. Especially somethings from a little kwami named Tikki, do you know her? Now, I've come up with a deal in the short amount of time it took you to put on your Miraculous."_ Hawk Moth explained as tears spread to Marinette's eyes, the signature purple butterfly Hawk Moth loved to use appearing on her face. " _I will allow you some free will and being able to transform in and out of your alter ego - with my help at least - if you get me Chat Noir's ring." _ Hawk Moth laughed, " _There's only one answer to this."_

Marinette felt as if she had gone stiff and rope had been tied to her legs and arms. She hated it; absolutely loathed it. Her mind didn't change but she felt her lips curl up into a grin, "The deal's on."

Marinette silently screamed inside her head. That was not her answer.

**prologue end.**


	2. • it's the first chapter and it's got more characters in it now •

What had Marinette done? Why had she said yes? She didn't want to say yes, Marinette was supposed to fight Hawk Moth, not join him! Marinette could still feel the tears drip down her chin and onto the tile on the floor, and the wooden brush she had dropped. Why had this happened? Why in the world had this happened?

Marinette had turned to face the mirror on the other side of the counter, she had full control of her actions now that the purple butterfly had gone away. Yet, she could still feel Hawk Moth's presence. How could this happen, not only had she gotten Akumatized after she put on the earrings (had Tikki been the one to be Akumatized instead? Could kwamis even be Akumatized? Why had Hawk Moth gone for the earrings that weren't on Marinette if he was going to Akumatize her?) but she hadn't transformed into any sort of monster like everyone else had. Marinette was confused, so confused that if her confusion was a road it would be going every which way with no direct ending. Another question Marinette had was if the earrings were an immunity to being Akumatized since she had been sad - and mad - plenty of times before.

The mirror, Marinette had forgotten she was staring into it, hadn't been cracked at all, which was expected since Marinette hadn't done anything to crack it. Yet, Marinette had the feeling that when she turned to look at the mirror, it would be cracked. Useless. Just like how fighting her would be if she ever turned into an Akuma, there would be no Ladybug to stop it and purify the Akuma trapped in her earrings. No Ladybug to help fight her with Chat Noir. No Ladybug to stop Chat from being too much of a flirt during the battle. No Ladybug anything. Chat Noir would have to fight whatever kind of Akumatized villain Marinette turned into alone, and without anyone to purify the Akuma the battle would just continue on later after Marinette became sad or mad again since the earrings would be destroyed and not fixed. Taking off her earrings had been the worst idea Marinette had ever had, and she liked to think she had plenty of those.

Marinette collapsed to the floor, pushing the brush to the other side of the room, and stared at the tile below her. What was Chat going to say? His partner had been Akumatized all because of some stupid mistake. Even worse, what would the entirety of Paris going to say? The one that protected them from Akumas had been turned into one of them. How was Chat supposed to fight Ladybug's Akumatized form when she knows all of his moves? What was Alya going to say? Marinette's best friend, the one who runs the Ladyblog, her hero had been turned into a villain. Everyone would be disappointed in Ladybug, that's for sure, and once Chat removed the Akuma once they would all know Marinette is Ladybug, completely throwing her identity out the window.

Oh God, everyone would know she's Ladybug. The thought hadn't occurred to Marinette until now. How had she not thought about that? Being Akumatized with her Miraculous as the Akumatized item would lead to her being Ladybug or something that resembled her all too much and after the fight Marinette would go back into the girl who loves to sew and everyone would know who Ladybug is. All of Marinette's We Have To Keep Our Identities Secret speeches would seem fake. Would Paris understand it was an accident? Would they ask her how she turned into Ladybug? Would they even believe she's Ladybug?

Why had this happened?

Marinette shook her head, there were too many questions running around her head, she did not need to repeat the same one over and over. She knew she messed up.

" _I say you messed up a lot. You just gave me the win after all,_ " A voice echoed throughout her mind, making Marinette's eyes go wide. Hawk Moth was in her head. He was in her head and there wasn't anything she could do about it. " _Now, now, don't be too afraid. How did you expect me to talk to all of my champions? A cell phone?_ " Hawk Moth seemed to be joking, which Marinette found weird. He didn't seem like the one to joke around about things.

How was Marinette supposed to go to school like this? A man that's who knows how old in her head, telling her things like how she messed up, she really did not need that. Marinette already got enough of that from Chloe. She didn't need it from a disembodied voice inside her head as well, thank you very much.

Marinette got back up off her feet, staring at the non-cracked mirror in front of her. She could do this, she could tell Alya or someone what's happening and they could figure out how to fix it. Yeah, that could work. Marinette could fix this, totally, there's absolutely no way that this plan could fail. Except for the fact that Hawk Moth could control if he really wanted he was just being nice (a villain being nice, what a surprise) for the time being and not controlling her. Or making her a complete Akumatized villain, that was also a good thing. There was no way that that plan would work. Marinette sighed, so far all of the ideas she had had to get herself out of this mess wouldn't work.

The Ladybug everyone knew was gone. Replaced with an Akuma that was the exact copy of her, just like Chat Noir had been with Copycat. But, now, who was there to stop her? There wasn't anyone who could figure it out unless Marinette started dropping hints, but they would probably have to be big hints that Hawk Moth would figure out as well. She couldn't do that, then Hawk Moth would get that she was trying to tell them that she wasn't Ladybug.

Marinette groaned, none of her ideas would work at all. So, unless someone figures out that Marinette is just an Akumatized person and Ladybug isn't actually fighting with Chat Noir, everyone was screwed. Well, they were most likely screwed anyways, there wasn't any way to purify the Akuma.

Marinette shook her head once more, her thoughts were just repeating themselves again and she didn't want Hawk Moth to know of her ideas. Could he even hear her inside her own head? Was that one of the ways that he could talk to his Akumas?

"Marinette, Sweetheart, you should probably hurry up or getting up early would've done you no good and you'll be late again!" Marinette's mum, Sabine, yelled up. Probably from the hatch in the floor that lead to Marinette's room.

Marinette, whose hands were still shaking, "I'm on my way, Mama, I'll be leaving soon!" Marinette called down as she opened the door to her bedroom. Now, all she had to do was act normal and everything would fine. Hawk Moth wouldn't terrorize the city with her as long as she did as she was told; get close to Chat Noir and steal his Miraculous.

How in the world was Marinette supposed to do that? Chat knew that taking off his Miraculous would leave him in his civilian self and render him useless against Akumas since he didn't have his special suit that granted him no pain and no injuries; well, there was only a slight touch of pain. The Akumas didn't seem to want to kill them but Marinette expected that if they did the pain that the suits took wouldn't help all that much.

Marinette took deep breaths as she walked towards her desk and picked up her purse, not hearing Tikki fly into it felt weird. Marinette always felt safe knowing that Tikki was in her purse, that she would be able to transform into Ladybug at any given moment and help because - like Chat - without her suit, she was just a clumsy baker's daughter. That wouldn't do any good in a battle. Marinette would get hurt immediately and just be in the way.

Marinette made her way downstairs, towards the door. She wished that she had stayed in bed for just a little bit longer, then maybe none of this would've happened. Everything would be fine and she wouldn't be Akumatized, which she was still wondering how she hadn't transformed into some sort of monster as all of the others that had been Akumatized had. Marinette seemed completely fine. She would just have to ask Hawk Moth himself, if he would answer it that would cool, no one's ever gotten a interview with him. Probably because he's the villain but still, Marinette could figure out why he wants the Miraculous of Chat Noir and Ladybug if she asked him even questions. She'd have to have a chat with him later, if he would respond that is.

Marinette was glad the walk to her school wasn't long - just a crosswalk and she was there -

because she didn't feel like walking in silence for too long. Hawk Moth might start talking to her again, and, despite walking to ask him questions later, she didn't feel like talking to him right now.

No, she wasn't supposed to be trying to make friends with Hawk Moth, he was the villain and she was the hero. That stuff didn't happen in real life, the criminal never becomes the hero's friend and vice versa. There was no way Hawk Moth had a good side either, he transforms people who are having a bad day into monsters of sorts! How could that be classified as a good person? Marinette will just ask Hawk Moth a few questions and be done talking to him, and - unless she can't help it - she won't talk to him ever again.

Marinette walked up the steps of Collège Françoise Dupont, sighing as she did. She had the feeling that today would be a long day because of all the thoughts running through her mind. Hopefully, Marinette would be able to pay attention in class, though, she had a feeling she wouldn't, also because of the thoughts running through her mind.

What about Akuma attacks though? Can Hawk Moth even Akumatize more than one person? That would be another question Marinette would have to ask the masked villain, even if she wouldn't like the answer. How would Marinette transform into Ladybug also? Would she still have her normal transformation with all the pink sparkles running around her or would it be the purple goo looking thing that Akuma victims have once the Akuma's been purified? Hopefully, Marinette would never find out.

Oh, what is she thinking about? Of course Marinette will find out what will happen, the only real way to get close to Chat Noir would to be Ladybug. Not only does Chat think of Ladybug as a partner, he thinks of her as a friend and flirts with her every chance he gets; at least, Marinette hopes he thinks of Ladybug as a friend.

Marinette's eyes widened as she thought about what she has to do. She has to betray Chat Noir's trust. She didn't want to do that! She didn't want to do anything Hawk Moth told her to do! But it was either do it herself or have him control her - which, in a sense, was the same thing - and have her not be able to do anything about it! Marinette wiped her face with her sleeve before anyone could see her crying. She seemed to be doing that a lot this morning.

"Girl! You're finally on time!" Alya yelled from the other side of the school, rushing over to meet her friend.

Alya had wrapped her arms around Marinette, almost crushing her. Marinette let out a soft laugh, "Yeah, I decided that I should probably not be as late as much if I'm going to get good grades since I was missing a lot of the class from being late." Marinette scratched the back of her head.

Alya smirked, “Are you sure it isn’t because of a certain someone? A someone named Adrien Agreste?”

Marinette felt her face go hot, Alya not only brought up her crush but also made her slightly embarrassed since it was out in the open, “Alya! Not so loud!” Marinette shushed her friend.

Alya laughed, “The only one who’s being loud is you, Marinette.”

Marinette looked down at the ground, “I’m not trying to be loud, it just kinda came out like that.” Marinette explained, looking slightly embarrassed at how loud she had accidentally gotten, everyone had probably looked over to see what the commotion was because of how loud she was (they hadn’t, but Marinette liked to think they had).

Alya started to talk about the last Akuma attack, which had been - roughly - a week ago now, and how Hawk Moth was being quiet. Alya was sure that he was planning something big, like launching more than one Akuma at a time or something just as grand. Marinette didn’t talk much about it, knowing full well what Hawk Moth planned; make Ladybug turn against Paris and turn everyone against Ladybug. Marinette couldn’t exactly tell her friend who happened to run the Ladyblog (a very popular blog about the spotted superhero, although Marinette would’ve named it different since it wasn’t just Ladybug fighting the Akumas but Chat Noir as well) that though, mostly because Hawk Moth would probably stop her now that he was able to control Marinette but also because that would be giving- oh, whatever, Marinette didn’t care about identities right now. Hawk Moth just wouldn’t let her, just like he probably won’t let Marinette tell Chat that she’s, well, Ladybug.

“Hey Alya. Hey Marinette,” Someone spoke from behind Marinette, making her slightly jump. Not only had she jumped because it had scared her, but Marinette knew whose voice that was.

“A-Adrien! Hi! Are you how? -Er- How are you?” Marinette tried not to sound like a nervous wreck, but she couldn’t exactly help it. Ever since she had figured out she had a crush (a massive one at that) on Adrien Agreste, she couldn't’ stop stuttering and acting like a complete fool in front of him. And that’s exactly why everyone at Collège Françoise Dupont knew about her crush on Adrien, it was a _very_ obvious crush.

Adrien looked at Marinette for a moment before blinking and shaking his head, “I’m -uh- doing kind of good, couldn’t exactly sleep well last night. That project was stuck in my brain all night,” Adrien explained, making Marinette freak out even more.

“Project?” Marinette sheepishly asked, almost scared to hear the answer to her question.

 _“Uh-oh, did Ladybug forget to do her homework? “_ Marinette heard someone chuckle in the back of her mind, and that voice surely didn’t belong to Tikki (Tikki couldn’t even talk to her telepathically), it was too deep. That, and Marinette also knew whose voice was this, Hawk Moth. Before Marinette could even say anything back there was a sigh. “ _One way connection does not need the butterfly mask.”_ Wow, Hawk Moth was good at answering questions that hadn’t been asked yet. Although, he did sound slightly annoyed.

“-project, you know, the one that’s due today?” Alya’s sentence had gotten louder for Marinette, probably because she wasn’t talking to Hawk Moth anymore but that wasn’t the case. There was a project due today and Marinette had completely forgotten about it with all of her Ladybug duties since Hawk Moth’s Akumas (Marinette swore she heard him say _Champions_ in the back of her head, could he hear her thoughts?) had gotten stronger each day.

Marinette held her head, “I completely forgot about that!”

Alya clicked her tongue, “Girl. Girl. Girl. What are we going to do with you? Waking up late and forgetting to do assignments, maybe we should call every night you so you don’t forget about our assignments.” Alya proposed.

Marinette was tempted to say yes, but with Ladybug jumping around a lot during the afternoon (not to mention during Akuma attacks, though, Alya would probably be too busy recording the fight to actually call Marinette) and the annoying butterfly that can somehow talk to her in her head, she had to shake her head. “No, that’s fine. I’ll just set a reminder on my phone from now on, I, honestly, should’ve been doing that from the beginning.” In a way, Marinette had, Tikki usually helped with reminders. Had both of them not been paying attention to the lesson?

Adrien had left to go find Nino to talk about something the two of them were doing (it sounded like the partnered school project, which Marinette did not forget about because her partner was Alya), which left Alya and Marinette alone. Alya was editing something on the Ladyblog, something about changing the background with Ladybug’s sign (Marinette had suggested adding Chat Noir’s sign to it as well - since without him, Ladybug wouldn’t be able to do half the things she’s able - awhile ago) so Marinette let her be.

Marinette still had to think of ways to make it seem like she wasn’t Akumatized when she was Ladybug anyways.

 

**chapter one end.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It was sorta boring, but I want more chapters than I plan for because if I don't, this is only gonna have, like, ten chapters that are all three thousand words each, and where the heck would the character development and all that stuff be in only ten chapters? So, even if they're boring, there will be chapters where almost nothing happens.


End file.
